1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a physical training apparatus which comprises a stand and a bar rotatable around a horizontal axis with a dropped axis, where the distance of the bar relative to the rocker axis can be changed.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
A physical training apparatus is employed for the full training of muscles and joints and of the human breathing and motion organs. It can comprise a stand and a bar tiltably disposed at the stand, where the bar is provided with body support provisions (hip and upper body supports), foot supports and handlebars. The dropped axis of the bar can be provided with an adjustable distance of the bar relative to the tilting axis such that the bar with resting body can be maintained at an indifferent balance position (U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,351, U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,023, German Patant Application Laid Open DE-OS No. 2,854,142, European Patent Application EP-Al No. 0,093,387).
The use of the conventional apparatus of this kind is made difficult by the constructional configuration of such apparatus as well as by the coaching of the user by an instructor, since the anomalies in the body shape of the user as well as an easy accessibility to the apparatus for the user and the coach have not been considered.